


Intuition

by coverofnight



Series: Break Me Down [7]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coverofnight/pseuds/coverofnight
Summary: I'm not sure why but I should probably apologize for this in advance.





	Intuition

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure why but I should probably apologize for this in advance.

Few people would call me a woman of intuition. From an outsider’s view, I operate solely on logic and reason. I never miscalculate; seldom do I act without cause. What they don’t know is that when I face Vera, all that’s left in me is instinct. My body aches for hers out of pure, unadulterated desire. Like a hungry and salivating lioness, I circle round her and pounce only when I know the timing is right. And I, as so many of my colleagues and compatriots will tell you, am _always_ correct.

I know Vera’s every thought. Every curiosity. Every desire. In all our time together, I have taken every opportunity to truly understand my prey. I can tell exactly what she wants by the sway of her hips, the naughty gleam in her eye, the half smile she gives me over dinner. Vera needn’t say aloud all the dirty things she’d have me do to her if she’d only had the courage to ask. Ever since that night, when my palm pressed ever so lightly into her throat, my Vera has tolerated, and dare I say enjoyed, the basest of my own desires. Handcuffs. Blindfolds. Uniforms. Teal jumpsuits. I’ve left her tearful and breathless at times. And she, usually without laying a finger on me, leaves me utterly satiated.

But I would be remiss if I told you that all of our encounters ended as pleasurably for her. There are times when intuition takes over, when a flash of fear across her face makes me wonder whether I should stop. When a look of sadness fills me with the thought that what pleasure I offer isn’t enough. When I’m almost certain that the fingers I slip inside her don’t fully satisfy her needs.

And it’s then that I remember why I prefer to run on instinct: my intuition often fails me. It tells me things that aren’t quite true, makes me believe there are worlds and wonders beyond the human eye. I simply cannot trust it. Yet, with Vera, it dominates me.

Intuition gives me no choice but to cast a light on what Vera seems to perceive as an inadequacy. It manifests in phallic form beside the handcuffs and the blindfolds Vera and I so thoroughly enjoy. Vera eyes it straight away, raising an eyebrow at me as soon as she registers what I’m going to do.

She takes it upon herself to undress me. By the slow and sensuous way she licks her lips, I know her desire is at a height I’ve not seen before. I am completely entranced. When I see her take our new friend in hand, my ache for her gets too far away from me to fully grasp. I pant out gritty breaths as she straps it around my hips. Never, in all my years, have I needed or wanted to do this. The experience, the feeling of this new extremity is so foreign that I feel myself wanting to flee. Then Vera’s blue eyes meet mine and my heart rate settles. All is calm. I am sure, once again, of what I must do.

Vera kneels before me, taking what now is part of me into her mouth. I watch her close her eyes and trail her pink lips over the length of it. Over and over, her lips move slowly over midnight blue as if her life depended on it. When she’s finished, she looks up at me and I go to pieces at the sight of her. A low growl escapes my mouth. I take her in my arms and lay her across the bed. Immediately she spreads her legs for me and I laugh a hearty laugh because I’ve got her right where I want her. She aches and oozes and cries for me. So, I lay it all on her, every ounce of energy I’ve got. She squirms beneath my weight and sings the songs of ecstasy into my ear. Her teeth graze my neck; I go deeper.  

And deeper and deeper, and still, for me, it isn’t enough. I need to take all of her until there’s nothing left. I must bear down, put all my weight on her. Instinct lifts my hand from its comfortable place upon Vera’s breast to the base of her neck.

Harder and harder. Faster and faster. Tighter and tighter my fingers wrap around her throat. The room blurs around me and all I can see are those fearful blue eyes down below. I vaguely register Vera’s hand around mine and her feet kicking me at my sides. It takes far too long for me to realize that I am hurting her.

I’m a danger to myself and others, she tells me as she makes for the bedroom door. I need help. I am to call her when I’ve gotten my sickness under control. Tears sting my eyes when she turns to leave me. I fall to my knees when I see that she’s packed her things.

For reasons beyond me, my mind wanders back to Anderson and the line I fed her in the garden.

_Still, all is not lost. Where there’s life…_

Hope dies as Vera departs. I hear her revv up the car and drive off into the night, leaving me to rot naked and alone in my own darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, questions suggestions, prompts, etc are always welcome. :)


End file.
